


射击场

by muyouyou



Series: 短打&甜饼 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: *国设短打，背景1850年，克里米亚战争爆发前夕。*灵感来自一桩军事逸闻：19世纪40年代末期，法国改进出一种新式线膛步枪，即米尼步枪，这种步枪的射程、精度和威力都高于当时应用最多的滑膛枪。由于当时与英国结盟遏制沙俄，法国将这种新式步枪介绍给英国，英方刚开始表示拒绝，后来就真香.jpg，到1851年英军基本都配备了米尼步枪。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: 短打&甜饼 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833157





	射击场

亚瑟屏气凝神，眯起左眼调整好缺口和准星，瞄准一百码开外的目标，扣动了扳机。

“砰！”他收起步枪，挥挥手驱散眼前遮挡住视线的烟雾，迫不及待地向前望去。然而很不幸，这次他依然射偏了。

“妈的。”他低声咕哝道，不情不愿地装上新的子弹。

旁边的弗朗西斯百无聊赖地拢了一把头发，好整以暇地插嘴：“容我提醒一句，你刚才射出的五十发子弹里只命中了不到十五发。”

“闭嘴。”亚瑟沉着脸说。这一次他更加小心地瞄准，眼睛一动不动地盯着准线，直到眼睛酸胀难忍，持枪的手臂也有些承受不住枪的重量，这才谨慎地射出了子弹。

依然没有命中。

亚瑟差点就想把枪扔到地上。随即他想起弗朗西斯就在身边看着，到底还是忍住了。

“你也该试试我介绍给你的新式枪弹了吧。”弗朗西斯把自己手里的枪递给他，眨了眨眼睛，“去年改进的线膛枪，射程和精度都是你那老掉牙的滑膛枪的三倍。如果你需要，我可以无偿为你提供制造技术。”

“弗朗西斯，我经常对你的健忘心生敬意。”亚瑟面无表情地说，“要知道几十年前你对付我可是毫无手软的意思，这几年反倒献起殷勤来了，着实让我受宠若惊。”

弗朗西斯摆出一副受伤的表情：“亚蒂，我没想到你这么记仇。”

亚瑟皱起眉头：“别那样叫我。”

“别任性了，亚蒂。”弗朗西斯充耳不闻，依然亲昵地叫他，声音却往下沉了几分，“我们现在可是盟友。”

“是啊，否则你以为你会有站在这里跟我斗嘴的机会？”亚瑟讥讽地挑起唇角，“所谓结盟不过是各取所需，我想你不会天真到认为你我真是能够无话不谈的挚友。”

“哦，当然，我太了解你了。”弗朗西斯用同样讥讽的语气回答，“那些年你跟基尔伯特好得蜜里调油的时候不也没少算计他吗？基尔伯特或许不在乎，也有可能他根本看不出，但这不代表我也看不出。”

亚瑟沉默了一会儿，移开视线重新端起枪，冷冷地说：“你倒是看得仔细。”

他的身体突然僵硬了，因为弗朗西斯从身后环住了他。他感觉到弗朗西斯胸膛里的心脏正在有力地跳动，隔着几层衣料跟他自己的心跳呼应着。弗朗西斯的手握上他的手，弗朗西斯的呼吸就在他的耳畔，他能无比真切地感受到背后传来的热度，几乎从背上烧到了他的脸上。

“亚瑟，我们是一样的。我们都是不择手段的人。”弗朗西斯压低的声音落在亚瑟耳里，亚瑟觉得耳朵酥酥麻麻的。

他叹了一口气：“这就是你把我拖下水的理由？”

弗朗西斯笑了一声：“亚蒂，在我面前，你不用掩饰什么。你明明知道，你需要我，就像我需要你一样。”

亚瑟咬着唇没有说话，像是默认了这种说法。

他很明白，这片大陆无时无刻不在风云变幻。罗德里赫、基尔伯特、伊万，一纸神圣同盟*[1]像是一道戴在弗朗西斯脖子上的枷锁，限制了这个昔日霸主的行动，但亚瑟知道他不会善罢甘休。东边的后起之秀伊万一步步逼近巴尔干，甚至大胆地将手伸向了塞迪克*[2]，这让亚瑟头疼不已，而弗朗西斯却把这看作是冲破枷锁的绝好机会。他是个老谋深算的家伙，亚瑟知道。有意重提圣地问题*[3]不过是第一步，不厌其烦向自己献的那些殷勤是第二步。

他们需要彼此的力量，亚瑟十分清楚这一点，他知道弗朗西斯也是。这几百年来他们了解彼此就像了解自己一样，几乎不用过多交流就能明白对方心里打的是什么算盘。

“亚瑟，我只是想跟你站在一起，联手消灭我们共同的敌人，就像两百年前那样。我真怀念那个时候。”*[4]

弗朗西斯沉稳有力的手跟亚瑟一起托起枪支，他的声音轻柔、缓慢，带着几分不容拒绝的意味：“开枪，亚瑟。”

是的，这不是问题。大部分时间里他们针锋相对水火不容，却也有过并肩作战的日子，有过把背后交给对方的日子。这不是第一次，也不会是最后一次。

亚瑟深吸一口气，扣动了扳机。

烟雾散去，他瞪大了眼睛。这次不仅正中目标，他还分明清晰地看见子弹在木板上穿出一个洞，甚至深深嵌入了后头围起射击场的木桩。

“你看，我早就说过，米尼步枪比你那些老家伙好用多啦。”弗朗西斯愉快地吹了一声口哨，放开了亚瑟。

背后的热度骤然消失了。

亚瑟愣怔了一秒钟，突然反应过来弗朗西斯说了什么。他连忙横过手里的枪，不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。

这确实是弗朗西斯带来的那把。大概是自己刚才匆忙之中拿错了。

“……”他突然无话可说。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]拿破仑战争后，普、奥、俄三国共同签署《神圣同盟宣言》，意在打压法国，更主要的是维护君主制，后来多国参与，其实跟一战后的国联和二战后的UN一样是战后体系，不过性质上是开历史倒车。
> 
> [2]本家设定的土叔名字是塞迪克·安南，当时快速扩张的沙俄与土耳其的前身奥斯曼帝国已经发生了好几次俄土战争。
> 
> [3]1535年，身为天主教国家的法国与伊斯兰教的奥斯曼结盟，意在遏制哈布斯堡家族的势力，一般称为渎圣同盟，是“孝行”之一（×当时奥斯曼将圣地教堂的保护权交予法国，后来在沙俄的干涉下还给了希腊。1850年，法国重提圣地问题。
> 
> [4]17世纪初荷兰崛起，17世纪后期英法联手使其失去了海上霸主地位。其实在此之前三十年战争他们还结盟搞哈布斯堡。其实虽然都说英法世仇，但纵观两国历史，他们一起搞别人还挺默契的。


End file.
